


Hot Head

by BarbaBean



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angry Benson, Neck Kissing, Rough Barba, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: Benson and Barba have it out. Finally.





	Hot Head

She slapped him. Hard. The smacking sound cutting satisfyingly through the now silent space. Her fingers tingled as he turned his head slowly back to glare at her. Danger flashed in his eyes, distracting from the angry red streaks across his face. Olivia enjoyed a mere second satisfaction before he jumped.

Arms snapping out to grip her too tightly around her upper arms he tore her to him aggressively. Their bodies crashed together roughly and she was robbed of her breath before he smashed his lips to hers. He was fast, manic, attacking her lips with his as he forced her backward till she collided with his office door. His body pressed persistently against the length of hers trapping her in position. He bit her lip hard and she moaned wantonly into his mouth. Thoughtlessly her arms encircled his neck, pulling him tight to her while scratching down the hair at the back of his neck. A low, sexy gasp fell from his mouth and he moved to her neck, pushing her harder against the wall.

"You're so fucking stubborn, Olivia" he growled, teeth scraping across her clavicle with the first hard roll of his hips against hers.


End file.
